I'll Fall Right Back To You: a collection of Quinntana one-shots
by Pensieri
Summary: Quinntana: This is a simply a collection of Quinntana prompts that I've had and completed via tumblr. I figured it made sense to keep them all together. Further things may be added to this in the future.
1. You were right here all along

**Prompt: Late night adventure in a small town**

* * *

**You were right here all along**

A sharp prod in her side immediately wakes her from a light, but nevertheless fairly nice, sleep, "What the-"

Suddenly, a hand is clasped over her mouth, however, as soon as she sees the face of the culprit all panic drains out of her.

"Quiet, Q," Santana whispers, removing her hand.

Quinn is visibly confused, a combination of trying to figure out Santana's actions and still feeling half-asleep. In fact, she's 90% sure this is all just a dream. She lowers her voice, aware of the sleeping blonde just a few meters across the room, "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep, let's get out of here."

"Well I was having no problem sleeping at all until you came along," Quinn sighs, rolling back over on her side in an attempt to ignore her friend.

"Come on, Q. Please? I'm just going to take a drive around the place, it'll more fun with you there. Besides, sleeping is for losers."

"I'm tired, Santana. We can do that tomorrow."

Santana pouts, "Everything looks different at night but fine, if you don't want to come I'll just go alone."

Santana's words have their desired effect and Quinn rolls back over, their eyes connecting as Quinn sighs softly, "It's 3am, you know full well I won't let you go alone."

The blonde is clambering out of bed, as quietly as she possibly can, while Santana smirks joyfully, "See? I knew you were my best friend for a reason."

They creep across the room, tiptoeing all the way through the unfamiliar house until they reach the front door.

Quinn hisses as she slips on her shoes, "If Brittany sees that we're gone, she'll freak. We don't even know where we're going in this town."

"Firstly, Britt sleeps so deep it's like she's in a coma. Once she's asleep that's it until morning and you know it. Secondly, B insisted we come with her this weekend, and just because her aunt lives in Sleepsville I am damned if I am not going to try to have some fun."

"I don't know why I go along with your ridiculous plans."

"Because you love me," she smirks. Swiftly, Santana opens the door before Quinn can argue any more. Grabbing her car keys, she says, "Also, I drove us up here for this weekend of fun and I can do whatever I want with my car."

Quinn relents, after all she's followed Santana out this far so it's safe to assume she's going along with whatever her friend has planned anyway. Besides, she has to admit the girl has a point. When Brittany asked the two of them if they wanted to go with her to her aunt's house for a fun girly weekend, she hadn't exactly envisioned being in such a small town.

The wind rushes in through the open windows as Santana drives along the road, and Quinn wonders if she actually knows where she is going. Probably not. Truth be told, it doesn't really matter. Even if Santana did wake her up, she has no problems with the situation at all. There are a lot worse places that she could be right now, and being with Santana is a definite plus.

Quinn doesn't say much as they drive, simply drinking in everything around them. There's no need to incessantly talk and they both know it, silence occasionally filling the space between them in a comfortable way.

"This place is sort of pretty," Quinn ponders out loud, not really looking for any sort of response.

She sees Santana nod out of the corner of her eye, "Yeah, it is."

They drive around the deserted streets for about half an hour, before Santana suddenly starts to drive out of town. Quinn can tell this is different to the random driving they've been doing, which ultimately seems to have had no particular purpose. This is different. This definitely has purpose, although Quinn has no idea what that purpose may be.

As if reading her mind, Santana glances over and answers the question that is silently playing in Quinn's mind, "I figure this place has to have a decent view right? After all, we're surrounded by hills and shit."

Quinn just nods and gives a small smile, permission enough, returning her gaze to the window as she watches the trees whizz past them. Eventually Santana seems satisfied and stops the car on one of the many nearby slopes. It's a place that Quinn can imagine teenagers coming to all the time to make out, but surprisingly there's nobody around. Maybe that's because it's almost 4am now, but whatever the reason Quinn doesn't mind.

Exiting the car and looking down at the streets below, Quinn can't help but think that the place has such a tranquil quality to it.

A sound behind her brings her out of her daydream and she turns around to see Santana sat on the hood of her car. As Quinn catches her eye and walks over the join her, she grins, "Better than sleeping any day. Right, Q?"

"It has its merits," Quinn admits with a smile, hopping up so she's sat next to Santana.

For the first time, Quinn is suddenly regretting the fact that she didn't bother bringing a jacket. It's November, and she knows it's not like her to forget something like that. She decides to blame Santana since it was no doubt her lack of sleep that caused her lapse in judgement. Goosebumps begin to form, and she tucks her legs up to her chest, a futile attempt to increase her body temperature.

As if she's reading her mind, Santana suddenly slides closer, putting an arm around her, "You look cold."

The action puzzles Quinn a little. It's not that it's entirely unusual for Santana to be nice (although it's not a side she shows off to anyone who isn't lucky enough to be in her inner circle), but even for Santana this seems uncharacteristically sweet and thoughtful.

Quinn chooses to ignore the soft fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, trying not to analyse their meaning at all. Physical contact between the two of them isn't unusual, after all, they're spent the majority of their teenage years together in the Cheerios, but something about this feels different and Quinn knows it. She doesn't dwell on it, her mind too sleepy to understand it anyway, "Erm… Thanks."

"It's my fault you're cold," Santana says simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. As she speaks her hand starts to rub gently up and down Quinn's arm, an attempt to stop her shivering. However, instead all it seems to do is send entirely different types of shivers ricocheting through her.

She shakes her head slightly, a soft smile playing on her lips that she can't control, "Well thank you. And thanks for dragging me out of bed too. You were right, this has been really nice."

Santana laughs softly, turning her head to face Quinn properly. Her voice is quiet, practically a whisper, "I'm always right, Q. You should know that by now."

Their eyes connect and Quinn isn't exactly sure what's happening but all she knows is that she's never felt so aware of her body. It's as though every nerve within her has woken from a deep slumber and they're more alive than they've ever been before. It's an unfamiliar feeling, and one that's more than a little confusing because she's almost positive that it's not a feeling she should be getting because of her best friend.

Santana's eyes haven't drifted, still locked to hers, although there's something new hidden in the pools of dark brown that she's now undeniably drowning in. It occurs to her that she's never noticed their complexities before, and she finds herself wishing there was more than just the soft glow of the moonlight surrounding them so that she could appreciate them properly.

Before she can stop herself her gaze has travelled to Santana's lips, the bottom of which is caught between her teeth. Swallowing hard, Quinn forces herself to look away and break the moment between them. As she blinks, she tells herself she must have imagined it all; the energy between them, the look in Santana's eyes, the somersaulting in her stomach. It must all have been a figment of her imagination. That's the only logical explanation.

"Q?"

Quinn doesn't dare look back at the girl by her side, instead nodding silently in response.

This non-verbal response apparently isn't enough for Santana though, "Quinn?"

Preparing herself, somewhat embarrassed because she has no doubt Santana has picked up on whatever energy was pouring out of her only seconds ago, she inhales deeply as she turns her head back to the right.

Suddenly, Santana's hand is on her cheek, and even in the darkness Quinn can see the slightly puzzled look on her face.

Her gaze is piercing, and Quinn knows she can't turn away again, not even if she wanted to.

Santana leans forward slowly, if a little nervously, and her eyes flicker up to meet Quinn's. Her hesitance is obvious, although now their noses are close enough to touch.

Quinn can feel the warmth of Santana's breath against her lips, and she tries desperately to steady her breathing, which is now jagged and altogether uncontrolled, "San…"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" Quinn can hear the trembling in her voice as she breathes her words out, barely loud enough for Santana to hear.

"I don't know," Santana responds, her tongue darting out subconsciously and running along her lips, capturing Quinn's attention immediately, "But I don't think that matters right now."

Suddenly those few millimetres that were separating them have gone and their lips are pressed together. Quinn can't help but allow a sigh to exit her mouth as she responds to Santana's actions, her own hand reaching up and finding its place at the back of her friend's neck. The kiss is slow and soft, rather than fierce and desperate. It's only the next day that Quinn will realise that she's glad it was that way. It's not rushed, or bereft of care at all. Each action is so deliberate that she knows Santana isn't merely acting through pure desire. There's more there than that, passion building as both girls become more sure of each other, and their emotions.

Santana's body is pressed against hers, and any thoughts of needing a jacket left her head long ago. All she can think of is Santana, and how right it feels to be like this with her. She is completely and utterly lost in the moment, lost in her, and it crosses Quinn's mind that if this is what being lost feels like, then she never wants to be found.


	2. All I wanted

**Prompt: Quinntana in high school with jealous!Quinn vs. Britt**

* * *

**All I Wanted**

Quinn can't help but think the scene is absolutely perfect. It's everything she's ever wanted, yet has been too scared to admit.

Fingers are locked, practically glued together. Santana is squeezing so tightly it's almost as though she's scared to stop because the thought of losing each other is just too painful to even consider. As Quinn examines the spaces between their fingers, it occurs to her that they are flawlessly filled with each other, completed and perfected by the other's presence. It's as though someone knew that they would find one another, and those spaces were manufactured specifically for this very purpose. Thumbs gently stroke over each other in a way that is both comforting and playful. In an arena so public as a classroom it's one of the only physical representations of their thoughts they can have, thumbs attempting to wordlessly convey desires and wishes (ones that Quinn is sure they will act out properly, using far more than just thumbs, when they are alone later).

Lips brush against each other fleetingly, it's only a moment but it's more than enough. For those brief few seconds the moment is theirs, and all else fades away, insignificant compared to the sheer depth of the rush coursing through the pair of them. The smallest touch almost seems to set them on fire, igniting sparks that blaze and burn so brightly they could surely blind. The kiss lasts less than 2 full seconds, yet Quinn is sure that that one small kiss contained more intensity than some people will feel in their entire lifetimes. As they pull away, Quinn can tell that Santana is still lost in that moment, is still drowning in the waves of it, letting them wash over her again and again. Quinn wonders if the whole room can see what to her seems so astonishingly obvious, or if it is only her that is so aware of all the intricate details of Santana, that is so tune with her like this.

Eyes meet, silently conveying their deepest feelings. Quinn can easily identify the emotion hidden in those dark brown eyes as she loses herself in them, mesmerised by their beautiful complexities. It's clear as day, and besides, even if it wasn't then it's written all over every inch of Santana. It's in the delicate curve of her lips as she smiles, the tone of her voice as she speaks, and the pace of her steps as she moves.

She is completely in love.

Quinn can remember when they were younger and love seemed like a distant dream, something that shimmered hopefully on the horizon but was always just out of reach. Quinn was always too scared to reach out and grab it, fear of rejection being her worst enemy. Not many people know the real Quinn, the one behind the mask, but Santana does. The Quinn that is insecure, scared and slightly lost. A far cry from the confident head cheerleader that everyone claims to know. Whilst Quinn was always fearful of love, Santana was always of the opinion that love was just a game for fools, insisting that until she was at least 30 she was far too young for any of that nonsense. Teenage years were for carefree fun, and uncomplicated romances. If love was just a game, then Santana refused to play. Looking at her now, it's hard to believe she ever felt that way. Love suits her. Quinn didn't think it was even possible, but love makes her more beautiful somehow.

A noise breaks her chain of thoughts, shattering them so they're broken and unfinished in her mind. As Quinn comes crashing back down to Earth she knows it's probably for the best. She looks away, the whole thing overwhelming her. She can feel it rising inside her. She'd call it a flood of emotions, but the sensation is far from cooling.

She should know by now that none of this does her any good. Instead, all it does is leave her with sharp stabs of jealousy that twist painfully with every thought. She knows she shouldn't feel this way, in fact she's almost positive she should be happy for Santana. She's deserves a girl that loves her unconditionally, and undoubtedly Brittany does exactly that.

It's not Brittany's fault that it's her fingers instead of Quinn's that are wrapped around Santana's. It's not Brittany's fault that Santana's eyes are gazing into piercing blue instead of Quinn's hazel. And it's certainly not Brittany's fault that Quinn is so in love with Santana that it fills every part of her.

Whilst Quinn understand this, somehow it's easier to blame the blonde regardless. The pain that jealousy brings is easier to deal with, and Quinn knows it. The ripples of it ricochet through her, a whirlwind that twists her stomach into knots. She hangs on to it for as long as she can, because there is no calm after this storm.

Inevitably, however, the pain leaves, but it's replacement is the thing that Quinn hates the most. It's a dull ache that never fades, that stays forever in her heart. It's a longing that will never be fulfilled. It's a love that will never be returned.

For so long Quinn was afraid of falling in love, of actually having something worth losing, but she knows she's not afraid anymore. The truth is that for Santana she'd happily risk it all. She'd jump into the unknown, leaping head first, if she could do it hand in hand with the girl she loves.

The problem is, Santana has already jumped, but it wasn't Quinn that she took with her.


	3. Things are looking up

**Quinntanna: pregnant high school Quinn**

* * *

**Things are looking up**

Quinn sighs as she sits down, overdramatically throwing her arms up into the air as she speaks, "Today is already terrible and now we have a glee meeting before lessons have even started. I so don't need this."

"Well that doesn't sound very optimistic, Quinn. I always find that starting the day with a positive mental attitude makes ever such a difference," Rachel smiles before continuing, "Always look on the bright side of life, that's what my Dads always say!"

"Well some of us are walking around with a bump the size of King Kong, and shoes that are completely hideous because my feet have swollen beyond recognition. So excuse me if I don't feel ecstatic right now."

"I am merely trying to say-" Rachel begins, but is soon rudely interrupted.

"Well try saying it somewhere else, Berry. Juno's got enough going on already. Understand?" Santana saunters in, her eyes practically forming daggers that are aiming in Rachel's direction.

"I was only trying to help but I can see my advice is not appreciated," Rachel huffs indignantly, looking away and focusing her attentions on Finn instead.

"Thanks," Quinn mutters under her breath, somewhat surprised that Santana has bothered to intervene. The two of them are friends, and have been for years, but lately that friendship has been more strained than usual. This isn't exactly out of the ordinary for Quinn and Santana. In fact, it's pretty much a given that they'll slap each other at least once a term. It's just how they are, and always have been, so Quinn has never questioned it.

She looks over at the brunette who is settling down in the seat to her left, "That new nickname leaves a lot to be desired though."

Quinn is more than used to Santana's preference for using a plethora of nicknames for people by now, herself included. She's been on the receiving end of them for many years. Most of the time, Quinn knows they aren't actually intended with any real malice. After all, if Santana Lopez actually wants to hurt your feelings then it is normally extremely obvious.

"De nada, Q. Besides, you love the name and you know it," Santana shrugs casually as she sits down, "Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, anyway?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Nobody. You know I hate cornflakes."

"I do," Santana says, reaching into her bag. After a few short seconds she pulls out a small tub of Lucky Charms, holding them out in Quinn's direction.

The blonde looks slightly puzzled, "What's this?"

"I thought you were supposed to be clever, Q." Santana points to the tub, her fingers underlining the words as she speaks, "L-U-C-K-Y, that says Lucky. And here, C-H-A-R-M-S, that's Charms."

"Very funny," Quinn responds sarcastically, taking the offered gift, "I mean, why are you handing me Lucky Charms?"

"They were in my bag and I didn't want them. I figured pregnant people are eating for two so…" Santana's sentence trails off as she thinks carefully for a moment, clearly trying to seem indifferent about the whole situation, "Whatever, I just thought I'd donate to the cause."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that I've been craving them non-stop for the past two weeks?" Quinn is unsure of what exactly is going on. Santana's act of nonchalance isn't fooling her, not for a minute, yet it seems unlikely that her friend would do something quite so thoughtful.

Quinn's eyes look down at the tub that is still sitting in her right hand. It's already opened, and Quinn can see immediately why. If she hadn't already suspected Santana of getting the cereal for her deliberately before, then she definitely would be now. This new evidence is far too much to be considered a coincidence. Looking up, Quinn's eyes lock with Santana's, who is watching her with a vague smirk on her face, "You-"

"I wanted the marshmallows. Figured it was stupid for the rest to go to waste," Santana's voice sounds casual, yet Quinn isn't fooled for a minute, "I knew you'd eat the crappy bits that were left."

For the past two weeks Quinn has practically been a Lucky Charms hoover, devouring them at every available opportunity. However, the idea of eating the overly sugary, brightly coloured pieces of marshmallow makes her stomach churn unpleasantly. Every single box of Lucky Charms that she has bought has gone through a lengthy de-marshmallowing process before it has been considered fit for consumption (hence the now almost full container of squishy marshmallow bits in her kitchen at home, her Mom point blank refusing to throw them away).

Arguably, the removal of these pieces makes the remaining cereal ridiculously dull, but the whole situation is out of Quinn's control. It seems the baby wants charm-less Lucky Charms, and so that is precisely what it is getting.

"You noticed," Quinn remarks, a soft smile appearing on her face as she looks into the eyes of her friend.

For a moment Santana says nothing, instead letting silence fall between them. Her eyes don't waiver, keeping Quinn's locked to hers the whole time. Eventually she speaks. Her voice is quiet, and a genuine smile tugs gently at her lips, "If you say so."

Quinn isn't sure what makes her do it. It might be the gesture itself, the adorable smile on her face, or the realisation that Santana has undoubtedly noticed all these little details about her. No matter the cause, Quinn suddenly finds herself leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Santana's cheek.

Her lips linger a fraction of a second longer than she had intended. When she finally pulls away, her eyes catch Santana's, who is currently doing her best to look distinctly unimpressed. She rolls her eyes, but Quinn can tell it's half-hearted.

Flashing her a small smile, Quinn pauses before raising an eyebrow, "Don't pretend you didn't love that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Santana responds, trying desperately to hide the hint of a smile that is threatening to show.

Suddenly Mr Schue walks in, an excited look on his face. Quinn knows he is speaking, after all his mouth is definitely moving, yet somehow his words don't register in her brain. She's too preoccupied looking at the brunette next to her. She forces herself to tear her eyes away, and at least attempt to listen to whatever Mr Schue has decided to incessantly ramble on about this time. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a soft smile spread across Santana's face and she finds herself automatically grinning.

It occurs to Quinn that maybe Rachel was actually right. Perhaps today won't be quite so terrible after all.


End file.
